Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Furry Doujin edition
by Fox King jm
Summary: Always being raised by his step-mother, Naruto wanted to do whatever he can to help her out. Naruto gets a new job, along with Furry lovers in his life. Naruto x Furries, main story and random stories as well. I do not own Naruto or anything else I use in this story and future chapters, so please enjoy: Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Furry Doujin edition.


**Hello, guys, readers, and Fox King jm fans, Johnny is back with a new "Naruto Make-Out Heroes" story. This will be a Furry/Doujin type of style story. Please put your hands together for Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Furry Doujin edition. The first girl, I'll be using is Silver the Hyena by Eskart (Story cover). I found a lot of hot Furry girls on Twitter. Of course, I'll be adding other Furry girls, as well, and from my Furry edition. Anyway, Naruto goes to a job interview with Silver, and well... Well, I really do not have any else to say until the end of the chapter. Okay, let's get started. I still do not own Naruto or anything else I use in this chapter and future chapters. So please enjoy: Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Furry Doujin edition.**

**CHAPTER 1: THE INTERVIEW **

In a far away city, called Okami, were humans and animal like beings called Furries lived, together, a human boy with blonde hair was getting ready for a job interview. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He was 15 years old, blue eyes, and blonde hair, and had whisker marks on each side of his cheeks. Naruto was living with a Fox Furry, named Kurama. He never knew his parents; sadly, they passed away when he was a baby, so Kurama deiced to raise Naruto like if he was her own son. Naruto even calls her 'Kaa-Chan.' Naruto was just about ready to leave.

"Okay, I'm just about ready." Naruto said.

Naruto headed down stairs, seeing Kurama doing chores around their small apartment.

"Oh, good morning, Naru-chan." Kurama said.

"Good morning, Kaa-chan." Naruto said.

Kurama is a Nine-Tailed Fox, and Naruto's guardian/adopted mother. Kurama is a Nine-Tailed Fox the highest rank of fox, she was over 1000 years old, even with her age, was in her prime and beautiful as well, thanks to her looking like she's in her 30's. Kurama is a Red Fox with silky fur, black eye fur around her eyes, which were natural ruby red eyes. Her ears were long and red with black on the edges. Kurama has long red and black hair with two long bangs. Kurama has massive N-cup breasts, and a massive butt to match. Kurama wore a kimono, showing some of her chest.

"Are you hungry, Naru-chan?" Kurama asked.

"Don't worry, Kaa-chan, I'll be sure to get something to eat after my job interview." Naruto stated.

"Okay, dear. Oh, and Raven-san called and told me about your writing skills. She says that you're really good at it." Kurama stated.

"Thanks, Kaa-chan. Once I got this job, I'll be able to help you more around the house. And I'll have some extra money aside and one day get my dream job of writing stories. I really hope to get this job." Naruto stated.

"I know you'll get the job, Naru-chan." Kurama stated with a smile.

Naruto leaned close, kissing Kurama on the cheek. Kurama slightly blushed.

"I'll be back, tonight, Kaa-chan." Naruto said, leaving.

In the hallway, Naruto was greeted by his neighbors.

"Good morning, Naruto."

"Good morning, Mabel-san, Buxbi-san, Vivienne-san, Malt-san, Margaret-san, Gina-san." Naruto greeted.

From left to right, Naruto's neighbors were also Furries. Mabel is a dog Furry/Golden Retriever. She has golden fur, thanks to her species of Furry. She also had golden eyes, long golden hair, a black nose, and ears that reached her shoulders. Next was Buxbi. Buxbi is a tigress with fur body fur, white hair, golden eyes, a pink noise, dark orange strips, and white fur on the tip of her tail. Malt is a Cow Furry. Malt had that brown fur, and white spots. She had short brown hair, short horns, and green eyes. Then there was Vivienne, like Malt, Vivienne is a Cow Furry, she had short black hair with one long shade of grey, two small horns, chocolate brown fur with light brown fur, and green eyes. Next was Margaret. Margaret is a skunk (lizard) Furry. Margaret had green skin, and a light green underbelly. She had red eyes, and a long tail. Last was Gina. Gina is a giraffe Furry, and she was the tallest out of her friends. She had yellow fur with brown spots. She had brown hair, and a short tail. What they had in common was their beauty, and they had amazing bodies like his Vixen mother, from their massive breasts and massive asses, due to them being M.I. .

"Where you going, Naruto?" Mabel asked.

"I'm going to a job interview." Naruto replied.

"Oh?" The female Furry friends said.

"Yeah, I got an interview with a CEO. I have not met my boss, yet. But I'm sure I'll get the job." Naruto stated.

"That's amazing, Naruto." Buxbi said.

"Well, we wish you luck, sweetie." Malt said.

"Thanks." Naruto said.

"Let us know what happens." Margaret said.

"I will." Naruto replied.

"Be sure to work hard, dear." Vivienne said.

"Don't worry, I will." Naruto said.

"Well, we'll see you later." Gina said.

"Okay. I'll see you all, later!" Naruto said, heading to the next floor.

"Bye, Naruto." The Female neighbors replied.

On the next floor, Naruto bumped into more of his neighbors.

"Hey, Naruto!" Dulce said.

"Good morning, Dee-chan." Naruto replied.

Dulce is a large orange rabbit Furry with green eyes. Dulce is taller than Naruto, and she's also a college student. Naruto and Dulce sometimes hang out and play video games, or watch movies. Naruto give Dulce the nickname "Dee", since they were good friends. Dulce had a rocking body for someone her age, having thickness around her thighs and ass, and K-cup breasts.

"Where are you going this early in the morning, Naruto?" Dulce asked.

"I got a job interview, Dee-chan." Naruto stated.

"Oh, well, I won't waste your time." Dulce said.

"I got time." Naruto said.

"I hope you can come over Saturday. We can play some video games, and hang out." Dulce said.

"Yeah, we can." Naruto said.

"Okay, Naruto, I have class. Good luck getting that job." Dulce said.

"Thanks, I'll tell you how it goes." Naruto said, leaving.

Naruto heading to the next floor. On next floor, once again, he bumped into more of his neighbors.

"Good morning, Naruto." Gretchen and Maggie said.

Both of them were snakes Furries, one a viper and the other one, a cobra. Gretchen Kukovi is the viper and Maggie is the cobra. Like Dulce, Gretchen and Maggie are both college students and friends to Naruto. Gretchen had dark brown skin with slight golden scales, and a white underbelly, and she had golden eyes, and short black hair. Maggie had a lighter brown skin with yellow scales, and yellow eyes. She had light brown hair with two bangs and had a cobra's hood. Both snakes were tall, like most of the Furries in Naruto's life. And like the other Furries, both snakes had massive breasts, thick thighs, and big asses.

"Good morning, Gretchen-chan, Maggie-chan." Naruto said.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" Gretchen asked.

"I got a job interview." Naruto stated.

"Ah..." Gretchen and Maggie said.

"Yeah, I really hope to get this job." Naruto said.

"You're a really hard worker, Naruto." Maggie said.

"That's true." Naruto said.

"You'll get that job, no problem, Naruto. We hope you get that job." Gretchen said.

"Thanks, I'll see you later, Gretchen-chan, Maggie-chan." Naruto said.

On the next corner of the hallway, he bumped into another neighbor of his.

"Good morning, Naruto-dear." Lesdi greeted.

Lesdi is a Dragon/Gullwing Furry this is in her late 30's to early 40's. She has red eyes, long brown hair and hair on the tip of her tail, a long neck, four horns, light brown orange skin and light peach underbelly. She was big and tall, twice of Naruto's size, maybe even three. Like his mother, and all the neighbors, Lesdi had massive breasts, around the O-area, maybe bigger. To the people of the city, Lesdi was strange and slightly crazy, but to the blonde...

"Good morning, Lesdi-san." Naruto said with a smile.

Naruto liked Lesdi, and would always help her out.

"Where are you going, dear?" Lesdi asked.

"I got a job interview, today." Naruto said.

"I see. If you like, I can make you lunches. You've always been such a big help to everyone. It's the least I can do, for a young man." Lesdi said with a smile.

"I would like that, a lot, Lesdi-san." Naruto said with a slight blush.

"I'll see you, later, Naruto-dear." Lesdi said.

"I'll see you later, Lesdi-san." Naruto said, resuming his way down.

Naruto now at the last floor, there he saw their landlady, Laverne.

"Good morning, Sugar." Laverne greeted.

"Good morning, Laverne-san." Naruto greeted.

Laverne is a Doberman pinscher Furry with dark chocolate fur and brown fur underbelly, and green gold eyes. She has long ears like Doberman do. She also has long dark chocolate hair. Laverne is a mature woman, and everyone respected her. Like Kurama and the Furry M.I. , Laverne was tall, she had a voluptuous body, large bust around the M-cup area, and a large butt, and thighs to match. Laverne always called Naruto, "Sugar" even since he was a little boy.

"Where are you goin', Sugar?" Laverne asked.

"I got a job interview." Naruto said.

"Ahh, you're going to help your ma with rent and stuff, Sugar?" Laverne asked.

"Yeah. I also want to have a bit of money to save on a new laptop so I can write stories." Naruto stated.

"Oh, that's great to hear, Sugar. I wish you the best of luck, Sugar." Laverne said with a smile.

"Thanks, Laverne-san. I'll tell you how it goes." Naruto said, leaving the apartments.

Naruto walked down the streets of this fine city. The blonde teen saw humans and Furries living their daily lives. Naruto got a call from his teacher, Raven Hunt.

"Hello?" Naruto asked.

"_Hello, Naruto-kun."_ Raven said.

"Hey, Raven-sensei." Naruto replied.

"_What are you doing?"_ Raven asked.

"I'm going to a job interview." Naruto stated.

"_Oh, I see my former student is already being a man."_ Raven asked.

"Yeah, because I had such a good teacher." Naruto replied, smiling.

"_You were our best student, dear."_ Raven said.

"How is Hazel-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"_She's good."_ Raven replied.

"Tell her, I said hi." Naruto said.

"_I will, dear. I'll let you go, now. I wish you the best of luck, dear."_ Raven stated.

"Thanks. Bye, Raven-sensei." Naruto said.

"_Bye, Naruto-kun."_ Raven said.

Naruto continued his way to the company. But someone caught his eye. Naruto saw a Hyena Furry dropped some papers, and she was trying to get them. Before this Furry could, Naruto quickly helped pick them up for this Furry.

"Oh, thank, you."

"You're welcome." Naruto said.

Naruto saw it this female Furry is a Hyena. Naruto saw she was about the same height as Kurama. She had long silver hair, with green olive eyes, round pink see-through glasses, and hoop earrings, and brown fur with black spots that hyenas have, a shot tail. This Hyena had a wonderful body with double K-cup breasts, and a massive thick ass.

"Sorry, I'm such a clumsy person sometimes." The Female Furry Hyena stated with a smile.

"No problem. My name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replied.

"My name is Silver." Silver stated.

Silver saw that her ride is here. Naruto saw it was a limousine.

"Well, there's my ride. I hope to see you again, Naruto." Silver said with a smile and a wink.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

Naruto was a bit hypnotized by Silver's beauty.

"Okay." Naruto said, resuming his way back to his job interview.

About 30 minutes later, Naruto finally made it to his destination. Naruto walked in to the building, seeing many people working. A Furry Zebra came, and asked if Naruto needed, anything.

"Oh, hello." A Furry Zebra said.

"Hi." Naruto said.

"My name is Rachel. I am the assistant manger and assistant to our CEO. How may I help you today, sweetie?" Rachel asked.

Rachel is a tall zebra Furry in her late 30 to early 40's. Rachel had white fur with black stripes. Rachel had a body of a M.I.L.F, M-cup breasts, thick thighs, and large rear-end, and though she was a Zebra, she had such wonderful blue eyes. Naruto saw that Rachel had the colors of a Zebra, and wonderful black hair.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm here for a job interview." Naruto stated.

"Oh, yes. Please follow me." Rachel said.

Naruto followed Rachel to the CEO's office. Next to the CEO's office day, a Puma (mountain lion) was working by her desk. On her desk, her name is Kitty Vaniji. Kitty is a Puma Fury with light yellow fur with white fur on her underbelly and tip of her long tail, blue eyes, and long black hair, and wearing glasses. Naruto saw she was as pretty as his vixen mother and the other Furry girls he knows. She looked up, seeing Naruto and Rachel. Like Rachel, Kitty had a M.I.L.F's body, M-cup breasts and a big ass.

"Oh, hello, Rachel... and, who's this?" Kitty asked.

"He's the new boy." Rachel stated.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stated.

"Bella, it's nice to meet you, cutie." Kitty said.

"Naruto needs to see the boss." Rachel stated.

"I understand." Kitty said.

Naruto and Rachel were now at the front office door. Rachel knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Rachel. I have the boy who has the job interview." Rachel stated.

"Oh, come in."

Naruto and Rachel walked into the office. And it his surprise, it was Silver the Hyena.

"Oh, we meet again." Silver said with a smile.

"Indeed we have." Naruto replied with his own smile.

"Oh, you know each other?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. He's the gentleman who help me caught my papers for me." Silver stated.

"I see." Rachel said.

"Well, I'm here for my job interview." Naruto said, taking his sit.

"Oh, honey, we can forget the interview. I would be a fool to let someone like you go. You're hired." Silver said.

"R-Really?! I got the job?" Naruto asked.

"Indeed you do, Naruto." Silver said.

"All right!" Naruto said.

"Your job is simple. You'll be my second assistant, along being Rachel's and Bella's assistant. Also, you'll be working with Zhali, mostly." Silver said.

"Okay, I can start today." Naruto said.

"Good. Rachel can take Naruto to Zhali." Sliver said.

"Yes. Come on, honey, I'll show you around." Rachel said.

"Okay." Naruto said.

"I hope you enjoy your day." Silver said.

"Right." Naruto said.

Naruto and Rachel walked into the Manager's office, another one of Silver's workers and good friends, and boss of all the employees. Naruto saw his other boss is a tigress like Buxbi, but she about 7 feet tall, long black hair tied in a ponytail, green eyes with glasses, and like his mother and neighbors she had an amazing body, and something else. Her name is Zhali Darkpaw. The tigress looked up, seeing Naruto and Rachel.

"Oh, hello, Rachel, and who's this?" Zhali asked.

"This is Naruto. He's our new employee and he was hired by Silver." Rachel said.

"I see, well, it's nice to meet you, Naruto." Zhali said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, Zhali-san." Naruto replied with a slight blush.

Naruto worked all day, doing simple jobs, like getting coffee for the workers, cleaning up messes, and helping organizing papers. Hours had flown by, and it was almost time for Naruto to leave. Naruto was helping Silver with some papers.

"So, Naruto how was your day?" Silver asked.

"It was pretty busy. I really like it. Zhali-san and the others are really nice when you get to know them." Naruto replied.

"I see. Can I ask you something?" Silver asked.

"Of course, Silver-san." Naruto replied.

"Why did you want to work here, of all places?" Silver asked.

"Oh... Well, I know that your company is big, and pays really well. I just want to help my Kaa-chan." Naruto said.

"Oh, how sweet." Silver said.

"Yeah, Kurama Kaa-chan is not my birth mother, but she's my mom no matter what. My parents passed away when I was a baby. Kaa-chan has all taken care of me, and I want to help my Kaa-chan anyway I can." Naruto stated.

"I see. What would you like to do when you're older?" Silver asked.

"Well, I want to write novels. I am working on one at home, keeping notes. I want to get enough money to get a new laptop, and I hope to get my novel finished by a year or so." Naruto replied.

"I hope I can be the first ones to read it." Silver said.

"Of course, Silver-san. I also promised that I would let Kaa-chan and my senseis let them read my novel." Naruto stated.

"Oh, I can't wait to read it." Silver said.

"I'll make sure to work hard on it." Naruto said.

"Well, do you want to call it a day, Naruto?" Silver asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

"Oh, would be a gentleman, and walk me to my ride?" Silver asked.

"Not a problem." Naruto said.

Naruto walked with Silver to her limousine. The driver opens the door for Silver.

"Thank you so much, Naruto." Silver said.

"You're welcome, Silver-san." Naruto replied.

"Dear, would you like a ride home?" Silver asked.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, Naruto, dear. Come on." Silver said.

Naruto and Silver step inside the limousine. About 30 minutes later, Silver's limousine stopped by Naruto's apartments.

"Well, thank you for the ride, Silver-san." Naruto said.

"You're welcome, dear. I'll see you tomorrow at 9:00 in the morning?" Silver asked.

"Okay." Naruto said with a smile.

Silver waved bye to Naruto, while he waved bye. Naruto walked inside his home, with Kurama, about done, cooking dinner.

"Oh, hi, Naru-chan." Kurama greeted with a smile.

"Hi, Kaa-chan." Naruto replied.

Naruto smiled. Kurama raised a brow, wondering why her son was smiling.

"I got the job." Naruto said.

Kurama looked at Naruto. The vixen smiled, hugging Naruto, tightly and burring him between her massive bust.

"I'm so proud of you, Naru-chan!" Kurama said, hugging him tighter.

"Thank you, Kaa-chan." Naruto said, blushing slightly.

Naruto and Kurama ate their dinner. Naruto talked to Kurama about his day and how amazing his job is. Naruto took a bath, and went to bed. For the past few days, Naruto did everything he could to make sure that Silver, Rachel, Kitty, and Zhali had everything they needed. Friday had come, and Naruto was working hard.

"Working hard, I see." Silver said.

"Hello, Silver-san. How was your day?" Naruto said.

"My day is going well. Busy as always." Silver stated.

"Well, that's why I'm here to make you less busy." Naruto said.

"True." Silver said.

Silver smiled, seeing how nice Naruto is, and how hard he works. Silver got an idea.

"Naruto..." Silver said.

"Yes, Silver-san?" Naruto asked.

"Would you like to have lunch with me?" Silver asked.

"Y-Yes, but..." Naruto said.

"No need to worry, Naruto. Lunch is on me. Shall we get going?" Silver stated.

"O-Okay..." Naruto said.

Naruto and Silver went through the office.

"Zhali, I'm heading out to lunch with Naruto. I'll see you all on Monday." Silver stated.

"Yes, Silver. We'll be sure to close the office. Bye, Naruto." Zhali said with a smile, typing on her computer.

"Bye, Zhali-san." Naruto said.

Outside Silver's company, the blonde saw they were going to take Silver's car.

"Hop in, Naruto. We'll be taking my car." Silver said.

"Okay." Naruto said.

Naruto and Silver went to a restaurant called, the Golden Dragon.

"Whoa, this is the Golden Dragon. I heard this restaurant is always busy, and you can hardly get a table." Naruto stated.

"I'm a regular here." Silver said.

Naruto and Silver walked in the restaurant, and were seated to her table. Naruto looked around, seeing a lot of higher up class people and Furries enjoying the food. Naruto and Silver waited, and a bear with golden brown fur and wearing the blue uniform, came. Her nametag said "Maple."

"Ah, welcome back Silver." Maple said.

"Thank you, Maple." Silver said.

Maple is a bear Furry, with golden brown fur and long hair that reached her hips, yellow eyes, and she wore glasses. Maple is an older than Silver, but like Kurama she was in her prime, and very pretty. Naruto noticed that Maple had a wonderful body. Maple had an N-cup bust and a massive ass, like his vixen mother. Maple and Silver are good friends. Maple notices Naruto.

"Oh, hello, there, Hun. I'm Maple, and I'll be serving you today." Maple said.

"Thank you. My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said.

"Well, I hope to see you more around here. Anyway, Hun, what would you like?" Maple said.

Naruto and Silver order their food, and enjoy each other's company.

"So, how is your first week?" Silver asked.

"It's been pretty busy for me as well. But I like working at your company, Silver-san." Naruto stated.

"I'm happy to hear that, Naruto." Silver said.

Naruto and Silver continued to have their lunch. When they were done eating, Naruto and Silver talked, and enjoy the time of relaxing.

"Naruto, what do you think of me?" Silver asked.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"I mean... What do you think of me, as a boss or rather as a person?" Silver said.

"I know it's only been a few days. But I think someone like you, Silver-san, is, well, beautiful, smart, kind-hearted, and any guy would be lucky to be with you. I mean, you are so nice to me. Rachel-san, Kitty-san, and Zhali-san always say good things about you and the other workers as well. And I have to say..." Naruto stated.

Silver smiled, she then put her hand Naruto's lap.

"I... I..." Naruto said.

"I think that lucky guy is already here with me." Silver stated, smiling.

"..."

Naruto blushed, seeing Silver, staring at him.

"Would you like to come to my house with me?" Silver asked.

"Okay... do you need me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, come on, dear. I need my lucky guy to help me with a _special_~ project." Silver stated.

"Oh, okay." Naruto said.

After lunch, Naruto and Silver were heading to her home. Naruto saw that Silver's house was big, but not mansion big but large that it has a three sets of floors, and a large yard. Inside the house, it was a nice house and was always clean, and had a lot of expensive things like vases and a big T.V, and so on.

"So, what do you think?" Silver asked.

"It's a nice place, Silver-san." Naruto said.

"Would you like to see my bedroom, dear?" Silver asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

Walking up stairs, Naruto looked up, seeing his boss's massive ass move in a sexy way. He slightly blushes. Silver knew what she was doing, wanting the blonde boy in bed. In the back of his head, Naruto still can't believe that someone like Silver would want him at her home. Naruto wasn't the type of person that had much luck with girls in the school, nor did he had any friends. Naruto had always study hard with Raven and Hazel, and spend time at home with his adoptive mother, or doing odd jobs for his neighbors. The blonde teen wondered what project Silver needs him to help with. Finally making it to Silver's bedroom. It was a large room, with many colors, and a big bed.

"Whoa, you have such a huge room, Silver-san. So, what this special project you want us to work on?" Naruto asked.

"This..." Silver said.

Naruto saw Silver coming close to him, wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto found himself between Silver's massive breasts.

"S-Silver-san...?" Naruto said with a blush.

"I want to hold you like this, dear." Silver said.

"Ugh..." Naruto said, between her bust.

Naruto felt the soft bust, reminding of Kurama, though his vixen mother breasts were bigger. Still, they were big, soft, and he smelled the sweet scent coming from Silver. Moreover, like his mother and Furry neighbors, Silver was taller and bigger than Naruto is. The blonde teen, smelled Silver's body fur. Silver pulled Naruto into a kiss.

"Whoa..." Naruto said.

"Do you like that, Naruto?" Silver asked.

"Y-Yes..." Naruto said, blushing.

"Mmm, I'm glad you do, dear." Silver said.

Silver kissed Naruto more and more, and used one of her hands to feel Naruto's pants. Naruto moaned, feeling Silver's hands. Silver stopped her actions, going down between Naruto's pants.

"Now, let's see what my special man has..." Silver said.

"Silver-san..." Naruto moaned.

Silver slowly pulled down Naruto's pants. Silver was feeling the bulge, slightly getting hard. Last were Naruto's boxers. Silver slowly removed them. Silver's eyes widen, seeing Naruto's large semi soft 15-inch fat and thick penis that was covered in foreskin, and large balls. Silver's animal side continued to stare and feeling her body getting hot, seeing how big and fat Naruto's cock and balls are. Her mouth slightly watered, wanting the blonde boy's fat cock.

"Amazing..." Silver stated, still staring.

"Silver-san?" Naruto said.

"I am impressed, Naruto-dear... It's really big..." Silver stated.

"T-Thank you." Naruto said.

Silver smiled, hearing Naruto's words. Silver went down, face to face with Naruto's cock.

"Oh, my, it's so much bigger up close." Silver said.

"Ugh..." Naruto said, feeling his cock twitching.

"Oh, my..." Silver said.

Silver grabbed the long rod, making Naruto moan again. The busty hyena strokes the long rod. Naruto moaned, louder, feeling his cock getting played with. Silver then used her free hand to play with Naruto's balls.

"Oh, Silver-san~" Naruto moaned.

"My, my, you're so big, dear... Bigger than any men I've dated." Silver said.

"_Naruto is almost as big as Zhali~" _Silver thought.

As for Naruto, he could not believe what was happening. His boss is performing oral sex on him. Naruto did not mind it, but he still could not believe. The blonde teen soon felt his member getting hard. Though, this is Naruto's first time, doing anything sexual, it felt good to the blonde teen.

"Ugh, my cock feels really good~..." Naruto moaned, getting harder.

"Oh, it's getting really hard..." Silver said.

"Ah, I-I..." Naruto moaned.

Silver then kissed Naruto's tip. She soon wrapped her lips around Naruto's penis, taking about 4 inches. Naruto grunted in pleasure, feeling Silver sucking his tip and some of his length. Inside Silver's mouth, she used her tongue, loosening the skin. Naruto's face turned deep red, feeling Silver's warm wet mouth. The busty hyena backed her head, Silver managed to loosen the foreskin, showing a hard pink tip.

"Whoa, even your tip is big. It's almost looks like a mushroom head." Silver said, with a smile, licking her lips.

"Ahh, my cock feels really good..." Naruto moaned, seeing Silver still playing with his cock.

"I see you've never climax, Naruto-dear?" Silver asked.

"No." Naruto replied.

"Do you mind if I make you climax?" Silver asked.

"I would like to see how it would feel, Silver-san..." Naruto said with a blush.

Once again, Silver smiled.

"Here, dear, sit right here." Silver said, patting on her bed.

Naruto sits on Silver's bed. She then went down between his legs.

"Oh, my... I can't get over how big you are." Silver said.

Silver licked Naruto's cock, moaning.

"Oh, God..." Naruto moaned.

Silver licked and sucked on Naruto's member, playing with his balls. The blonde teen moaned, loving the feeling of his cock being sucked. Silver sucked on the big dick. Naruto let out moans, feeling his cock being sucked dry. Silver went down deeper, taking more of the length. Silver took all of Naruto's cock. He bit his lower help, as he held his head back.

"Oh, S-Silver-san, you're so good at sucking my cock~!" Naruto moaned.

"_I was right, there's so much of it, its hitting the back of my throat~..." _Silver thought, still giving Naruto head.

Silver did not let up nor did she let go of the large chuck of meat that the blonde teen had. Naruto grunted, feeling his cock twitching inside his boss's warm wet mouth. Naruto blushed, as his balls tighten up. The blonde teen was going to have his first orgasm.

"Agh, S-Silver-san!" Naruto moaned, feeling his orgasm.

Silver's eyes widen, feeling the large amount of semen shooting inside her mouth. The blonde's eyes rolled back, still climaxing. Silver was speechless, due to her having a dick in her mouth, and yet she was amazed, feeling Naruto's cock giving her gallons of white-ropes. What seemed like forever, only a minute, Naruto's climax ended.

"O-Oh, my God~..." Naruto moaned.

Silver blushed, as she backed her head to the tip. She let go of Naruto's cock, letting out a popping noise. Naruto smiled, loving the feeling of an orgasm. Silver swallowed the large loads. The busty hyena licked her lips, loving the taste of Naruto's semen.

"Whoa, Silver-san, was that climaxing?" Naruto asked.

"Mmm, indeed it was, dear..." Silver replied, still licking her lips.

"That was amazing." Naruto said.

"Oh, dear, there's so much more, we are going to do." Silver said.

"Really? There's more?" Naruto asked, as his penis slightly twitched.

"Oh, yes, my love... There's a lot more..." Silver said, getting up.

"Silver-san?" Naruto said.

"I need to freshen up." Silver said, walking into her restroom.

As she did, Naruto saw her ass move in a sexy way. Stopping by the door, Silver turned to Naruto.

"Take off your clothes, okay, dear?" Silver said.

"Okay." Naruto said.

"I'll be right back." Silver said.

Naruto took off all his clothes. He was now naked, and waited for Silver. After 10 minutes of waiting, Silver came out of the room, naked. Naruto blushed, seeing his boss completely naked. The blonde teen saw everything, her massive breasts, cubby body, thick thighs, and that wonderful large rump that he was looking at, during their trip up the stairs. As for the busty hyena, Silver saw Naruto, and his body. Silver saw Naruto's chest, muscles, abs, and of course the large penis she sucked on and his two fat testicles that produce gallons of semen.

"How do I look, dear?" Silver asked.

"You're very beautiful, Silver-san." Naruto replied.

Silver blushed, hearing Naruto's charming words. The busty hyena crawled into bed with Naruto. The blonde teen soon felt Silver's body all up against him. Naruto was buried between Silver's bust, once more. Naruto smelled the sweet scent of his boss. He went down, sucking on her right breast, like a baby. Silver moaned, feeling her tit being suckling on.

"Oh, Naruto!" Silver moaned.

Naruto sucked on her nipple, while massaging her breast.

"Ahh, my breast! You're sucking on my nipple really hard!" Silver moaned.

Naruto release her tit, showing her nipple had popped and it was hard.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Naruto replied, playing with Silver's breasts.

"No, no, I loved how you were sucking on my breast. It really was turning my on." Silver said.

"Then you won't mind if I suck on your other tit?" Naruto asked, licking her nipple.

"N-Not at a-all~... Oh, please suck on my breasts, more." Silver said.

Naruto sucked on her massive breasts, like a baby. Silver blushed, feeling her nipples suck on. Naruto loved the taste of his boss's bust. Silver saw Naruto still suck on her breasts, till her nipples were hard. Silver pulled Naruto into a kiss.

"Oh, Naruto~..." Silver moaned.

"Your tits are so tasty, Silver-san." Naruto said.

With all of Naruto's tasting her body, turned her on. Silver wanted more.

"Naruto..." Silver said.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"Lay right here." Silver said.

Naruto didn't know what his boss was planning, but he did what the busty hyena asked. The blonde teen was on his back. Soon, he was overshadowed by Silver's massive ass. He blushed, seeing it up close.

"Here, Naruto, use my pussy... I always did like it when someone eats me out this way..." Silver said.

"Well, then... I'll be sure to make you feel good, Silver-san." Naruto stated.

Naruto licked Silver's wet spot, making her moan.

"Oh!" Silver moaned.

"_Whoa, I didn't think pussy would be this tasty..." _Naruto thought, still licking and sucking on the pussy lips.

While this happened, Naruto's cock shot up.

"Oh, Naruto, you're so bad..." Silver said.

"_Well, I'm not going to let my love get the best of me~..." _Silver thought.

Once again, Naruto's cock was being sucked by Silver.

"_Oh, shit~..." _Naruto thought.

"Mmm~..." Silver moaned.

Naruto and Silver 69 each other. Naruto was still licking the spot, being buried between Silver's massive ass cheeks. He liked it, licking her pussy. Silver moaned, moving her ass, buried the blonde deeper between her legs. Silver then wrapped her breasts around Naruto's cock, sucking and licking the tip, making it harder.

"_Man, Silver-san's body is really tasty." _Naruto thought.

"_Mmm, Naruto's cock is the best~..." _Silver thought.

The blonde teen, stop licking Silver's pussy, and then licked her asshole. This of course, made Silver let out a yip. Silver could not help it. She let go of Naruto's cock, moaning.

"Ah, my ass!" Silver moaned.

Naruto tongue Silver's butt, while he squeezed her ass cheeks. Naruto then went back, licking her pussy.

"Oh, Naruto, you're so good!" Silver moaned.

"_Am I really?" _Naruto thought, still lubing up her holes.

"Oh, my God~...!" Silver moaned.

Naruto and Silver continued to 69 each other. Silver's pussy and ass being lube up and Silver getting Naruto's cock hard. Naruto tongued deeper inside her pussy and ass, loving the taste of her holes. Silver saw that Naruto's cock was hard and ready. She turned, seeing Naruto still enjoying her face sitting. She got off of her young lover.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"My, my, Naruto, are you sure it is your first time? You really know how to turn me on." Silver stated.

"Yeah, it is... I just do what I think might please you." Naruto replied with a blush.

"You sure did a great job at that, I've never been this wet before." Silver replied.

"Heh, thank you, Silver-san." Naruto said.

Silver looked down, seeing Naruto's cock straighter than a sword, thanks to their foreplay. Silver was ready to take the blonde teen's virginity. The busty hyena lied on her back, while she opened her legs, showing her pink hole. Naruto blushed, seeing his boss, opening her legs to him.

"Here, Naruto, it's time for me to make you my special man..." Silver stated with a smile.

"Y-Yes, Silver-san..." Naruto said.

Naruto crawled close to his boss, getting on top of Silver. He blushed; he did not know what to do at this point.

"I'm a bit nervous..." Naruto said.

"It's okay, dear, just stick your cock inside me... I'll show you what to do when you're ready." Silver stated.

"Okay..." Naruto said.

Naruto let out a breath. He grabbed his cock, rubbing it against Silver's lady lips. She moaned, feeling the large member against her.

"Ooh~..." Silver moaned.

"Here, I go..." Naruto said.

He pushes the tip inside, going inside the busty hyena.

"Ahh~!" Silver moaned.

"Oh..." Naruto moaned.

Naruto had his tip inside of Silver, then about three inches slowly enter her pussy. Silver bit her lip, seeing the long rod, slowly going inside her. Naruto's face turned red, feeling how wet and warm Silver's insides were.

"Oh, my! Your cock isn't just for size! It's stretching out my pussy!" Silver moaned.

"Whoa, your pussy is really wet and warm, Silver-san~!" Naruto moaned.

"Naruto, you're so big!" Silver moaned.

Naruto felt the tight pink walls, starting to squeeze his long member.

"_F-Fuck, so this is what if feels like to be inside a woman~... It's even better than I can imagine..." _Naruto thought.

Naruto pushed another 3 inches inside Silver. She began to howl in pleasure, feeling the massive cock, stretching her out.

"Ah! It feels really good, Silver-san!" Naruto moaned.

"Yes! Keep pushing your big dick inside me, darling~!" Silver moaned.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Naruto moaned.

Naruto and Silver moaned like animals, having the teen pushing another 3 inches. Silver saw she had more than half of Naruto's cock inside her. She howled more, taking more and more of the fat dick. Naruto didn't know it, but his hips moved on their own, shoving the rest of his long rod inside his boss. Naruto and Silver moaned, thanks to his tight entrance. Naruto fall face between Silver's massive bust.

"Oh, my..." Silver moaned.

"You're so tight, Silver-san~..." Naruto moaned.

"Yes, dear... You're so much bigger than I thought~..." Silver moaned.

Both of them breathe heavily. Naruto stayed between her breasts, not moving an inch. Silver blushed, taking all of the blonde's cock deep inside her that the tip rubbed and poked at her womb. Naruto felt the tightness and warmth of the busty hyena's pussy.

"Are you okay, dear?" Silver asked.

"Y-Yes, I'm okay~..." Naruto replied with a dark blush.

Silver clapped Naruto's face, pulling him into a kiss.

"Oh~..." Naruto moaned.

"Kiss me some more~..." Silver moaned.

Naruto and Silver kissed, while the blonde teen did not move an inch.

"How does it feel, dear?" Silver asked.

"It feels amazing..." Naruto replied.

Naruto soon kissed Silver moaned. He then went down to her breasts, sucking on her nipples again. Silver moaned, again.

"Oh, Naruto..." Silver moaned.

Naruto releases her nipples.

"Sorry, Silver-san, your body is just amazing." Naruto moaned.

"Heheh, oh, Naruto, you're know how to charm an old woman like me." Silver said.

"You're not old, Silver-san." Naruto replied, kissing her.

"Oh, my..." Silver moaned.

Silver relaxed herself, letting her younger lover, kiss her, suck her breasts, and feel her body. Naruto buried himself between Silver's breasts, once again. He soon moaned between them, feeling his cock twitching and being squeezed.

"Ah!" Naruto moaned.

"Oh, yes, darling, I felt it too~..." Silver said.

Silver leaned close, kissing Naruto's face and lips.

"Okay, Naruto, it's time..." Silver said.

"Huh~?" Naruto moaned.

"Move your hips..." Silver said.

"Y-Yes, Silver-san." Naruto replied.

Naruto picked himself up, then he moved his hips, a bit roughly.

"Oh!" Silver moaned.

"Ugh!" Naruto moaned.

"Move slowly, darling~..." Silver moaned.

"Okay, Silver-san..." Naruto moaned.

Naruto moved a little, moving with slow movements. Silver moaned with a smile.

"Y-Yes, that's more like it, Naruto~" Silver moaned.

"It's so good~..." Naruto moaned.

Silver wrapped her arms around the blonde, bringing him close to him.

"Mmm, so good..." Silver moaned.

Naruto preformed slow movements, not to climax so soon, and hurt his boss. Of course, little did the blonde know, Silver was promiscuous and had a few girls, and a cock about his size. However, Naruto is the first man/human she had been with. Naruto continued his slow thrusts, loving how tight Silver's pussy was.

"Ah, a-are you enjoying it, Silver-san?" Naruto asked.

"Ahh, yes I am~... I never thought being with a man would feel this good!" Silver moaned.

"Wait, am I your first guy?" Naruto asked.

"Indeed, my love... And you'll be my only man~..." Silver moaned.

"..."

Naruto leaned close, kissing Silver, deeply.

"Naruto-dear?" Silver said.

"I'll be sure to please you, and make you my woman." Naruto said, slightly picking up his speed and movements.

"Oh, Naruto!" Silver moaned.

"I thought I could pick up my speed a little~...!" Naruto moaned.

"Ahh, I'm glad you did, Naruto!" Silver moaned.

Naruto and Silver moaned in bed, while the blonde move his hips. Silver watched Naruto, moving nice and a little faster. As for the blonde, Naruto blush, feeling how good sex felt. Silver's bed slightly creaked each time Naruto moved his hips. Not only that, the bust hyena felt his big balls slap her butt cheeks. She soon used her hands to feel his back, wanting him close.

"Ahh, Naruto, you're so deep... I love how deep and big your cock is~!" Silver moaned.

"Ugh, y-yeah, your pussy is really amazing! I can't stop moving my hips!" Naruto moaned.

"Ah! Does that mean you want to go faster, darling?" Silver asked with a smile.

"Yes!" Naruto moaned.

"Then please do, my love!" Silver moaned.

Naruto then use more speed in his movements, making Silver howl.

"F-Fuck, Naruto!" Silver screamed in pleasure.

"Argh, your pussy is getting wetter and tighter, Silver-san!" Naruto moaned.

"Yes! I am getting wet because of your big cock! I love it! I love getting fucked by your fat cock, my darling!" Silver moaned.

"Ah, sex is the best! I love you, Silver-san!" Naruto moaned.

Silver's eyes lit up, hearing Naruto's words. Yes, she made love with other furry girls, but hearing a man saying 'I love you' made her feel special. She loved getting loved by Naruto. She smiled, pulling Naruto closer to him.

"I love you too, Naruto~..." Silver replied, kissing his lips.

Naruto felt his boss's lips again. Naruto and Silver kissed again. The blonde teen grab Silver's hips, and drills his cock deeper inside the beautiful hyena. Silver screamed in pleasure, feeling the powerful thrusts.

"Oh, fuck, Naruto!" Silver moaned.

"I'm going to fuck you hard, Silver! I'll make you feel really good!" Naruto moaned, thrusting wildly.

"Oh, my God!" Silver howled.

Thanks to Naruto's movement, the bed shook more, while Silver's legs stayed in the air. Naruto thrust Silver with all his speed and strength. Silver moaned, feeling the large member, thrusting deep inside her womb. Naruto and Silver kissed, while the blonde continued his hard movements. Before they knew it, Naruto had Silver in the plow-driver position, fucking her with all his might.

"Oh, N-Naruto, your cock is so deep! Don't stop! Don't stop fucking me with that fat cock!" Silver moaned.

"Oh, your pussy is getting even tighter, Silver-san! My cock is trembling~!" Naruto moaned.

"Ah, yes! More! Fuck me, more~!" Silver moaned.

"I will, Silver-san!" Naruto moaned, thrusting harder.

"Ahh~!" Silver moaned.

Naruto had Silver howling in pleasure, feeling her lover's cock thrust deeper, while his balls slap her fat ass. Silver could not help but pull Naruto into a kiss. The blonde teen continued to thrust harder and deeper. Naruto felt his cock twitch deep inside the busty hyena, Silver's insides watered, while her pre-juices drip. Naruto and Silver knew they were going to climax, but this time together.

"Ugh! N-Naruto! Y-You're going to make me cum! I'm going to cum!" Silver moaned.

"S-Silver-san, I'm going to cum, too!" Naruto moaned.

"Ahh! Oh, God! I can't hold myself! This fat cock is going to make me cum!" Silver howled.

"Oh, fuck!" Naruto moaned, thrusting even harder.

Naruto and Silver locked lips. Naruto's cock thrust harder and harder. Silver's pussy was getting wetter. His rod was twitching and swelling up, and he felt Silver's pussy-walls squeezing him for his seed. The two were lost in their fantasy of pleasure; Naruto didn't ask if he can climax inside her. However, the two were way too lost in their pleasure, to ask or even think about it. Both the blonde teen and the busty hyena could not hold themselves, anymore. They would soon have their orgasms.

"I'm cumming!" Naruto and Silver moaned, reaching their orgasms.

Naruto and Silver had their orgasms. Naruto let out a loud growl, feeling his cock shoot its seed deep inside of Silver. Silver howled, feeling her juices squirting all over Naruto's cock, while some of her juices drip down her big ass. Naruto and Silver moaned, still feeling his cock releasing the thick seed.

"Oh, my love~..." Silver moaned with a smile.

"I-I'm still cumming~..." Naruto moaned.

"Yes, my love... Don't pull it out... Keep releasing that warm cum inside me~..." Silver moaned with a dark blush.

"Okay, Silver-san~..." Naruto moaned.

Silver pulled Naruto close to her, and locked lips with him as well. Naruto and Silver continued to kiss, while Naruto continued to climax deep inside of Silver. It seemed like a while, but only a minute, Naruto's long orgasm ended. Naruto's cock slipped out of Silver's sore loosen pussy. Naruto rolled on his back. Both of them breathe heavily. Silver crawled on top of Naruto. After the amazing orgasms that they had, Naruto and Silver cuddled and kissed each other.

"Oh, Naruto, that was amazing~..." Silver stated with a smile.

"Yeah, it really was..." Naruto replied, buried between Silver's breasts.

"You really came a lot inside me." Silver said.

"Sorry." Naruto said.

"No, dear, I really enjoyed it. You really know how to please a woman." Silver said.

"Oh, thank you, Silver-san." Naruto said, kissing Silver.

Naruto and Silver continued to share the kiss. Silver kissed Naruto, then she kissed his chest, then his abs, and finally reaching between his legs. The busty hyena licked the messy penis. The blonde teen watched his boss and lover, suck his cock again. Silver bobbed her head, sucking the rod clean. Naruto of course, moaned, feeling his member being cleaned up.

"Oh, Silver-san~..." Naruto moaned.

Silver smirked a bit, but not too much, since her mouth was full. Minutes had passed, and Naruto saw his cock not only clean, but semi hard as well.

"Then..." Silver said, licking her lips.

"Wow, Silver-san, you're so good at this." Naruto said.

"Heheh, thank you, darling." Silver replied, smiling.

Naruto crawled to his boss, sucking on her massive breasts. Silver smiled, feeling nothing but pride and lust, seeing this young man, pleasing her and treating her like as if she was a goddess. While Naruto sucked on her massive tits, the busty hyena got an idea that can make Naruto happy and to make her all his. She looked down, proposing her idea.

"Naruto-dear..." Silver said.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"Are you still horny? I have something special for you." Silver asked.

"Of course. What do you want me to do?" Naruto asked.

Silver continued to smile. She got on her hands and knees. Naruto blushed, again, seeing Silver's massive rump close to him again. Once again, Naruto had a nice hard boner. Silver smiled, seeing Naruto's rod jump up, wanting her again. She moved her ass cheek, showing her rosebud. Naruto look at the wet anus he licked earlier.

"Here, Naruto, I want you to have my ass~..." Silver said.

"R-Really...?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, dear... I hardly use this hole... Come here and shove your big cock inside my ass~" Silver said, still holding her ass cheeks apart.

Naruto saw Silver's asshole, twitching, wanting to be stretched out by his massive cock. The blonde teen got close to the thick hyena, mounting her.

"Oh, Naruto~..." Silver moaned.

"You have such a big ass, Silver-san." Naruto said.

"Thank you, Naruto." Silver replied.

Naruto grabbed his member, rubbing it against her asshole.

"Ah~..." Silver moaned.

"Okay, here I go..." Naruto said.

Naruto pushed his tip inside the anal-ring. Silver's eyes widen, feeling her asshole being penetrated.

"F-Fuck!" Silver moaned.

"Ah!" Naruto moaned.

Before he knew it, he was pushing some of his length, inside, which was 3 inches. The busty hyena underestimated the thickness and girth of the blonde teen's cock.

"Ah, shit! You're so much bigger inside my ass, darling!" Silver moaned.

"Ugh, so tight!" Naruto moaned.

"Oh, my God!" Silver moaned.

Naruto blushed, feeling the tight ass already squeezing his cock. The blonde teen felt his cock not just being squeeze; he felt Silver's asshole, sucking him in. Another 3 inches found itself inside the busty hyena's big butt. Silver's blush was heavy, thanks to Naruto entering her anus.

"Aagh, Naruto, darling, your cock is splitting my ass!" Silver moaned.

"Mm-ugh! Your ass is sucking my cock in! It's amazing!" Naruto moaned.

"So much dick~!" Silver moaned.

"Oh, fuck, this big ass is amazing!" Naruto moaned, pushing more of his cock inside the tight rectum.

Naruto continued to push more of his cock inside Silver's big ass. The CEO moaned and howled, feeing her ass stretching out thanks to the blonde's massive cock. Naruto fit another 3 inches inside the tight hole. He tried not to let the tightness get the best of him, but damn, it felt good to the blonde teen. Silver was half was there, feeling Naruto's weight on top of her, still taking his rod.

"Oh, Naruto! I've almost have your entire fat dick inside my little asshole~! I've taken half of your cock!" Silver moaned.

"Ugh, p-please don't say such things! I might cum sooner!" Naruto moaned.

"I'm sorry, dear~! We can have that, can we~!" Silver moaned.

"Yes, ma'am!" Naruto moaned.

Naruto pushed more of his cock inside Silver. Silver moaned, feeling like her ass is going to break at any second. Naruto pushed the rest of his member deep inside her, while they both moaned.

"Ahhhh!" Naruto and Silver moaned.

Naruto fell on Silver's back, while Silver lied face in her pillows. Her eyes rolled back, taking all of the massive cock inside her tight rectum.

"Nagh, I feel like my ass is going numb, dear..." Silver groaned.

"I know what you mean... Here I thought your pussy was tight, but fuck~... Your big ass is the tightest thing I've ever felt..." Naruto moaned.

"But this is your first time, remember, darling?" Silver asked with another groan.

"Oh, y-you're right about that, Silver-san~..." Naruto said with a smile.

"Give me sometime, darling... It's my first time I've taken anything this big inside my poor little ass~..." Silver stated with a dark blush.

"Okay, Silver-san..." Naruto moaned.

Naruto and Silver stay motionless, once again. She felt her asshole twitching, yet tightening around the long massive cock. Naruto blushed, feeling the tight asshole, squeezing his junk. Of course, in the back of Naruto's head, he wanted nothing more than to ram her big ass, but he saw his boss wasn't ready for that, yet. Moreover, Naruto might end up climaxing too soon. He moved a bit, making Silver moaned.

"Naghh!" Silver moaned.

"A-Are you okay, Silver-san?" Naruto asked, nervously.

"Y-Yes, darling, I'm alright... You're just big is all~..." Silver moaned with a slight smirk.

"Okay, Silver-san." Naruto said.

Naruto and Silver let out soft moans, in the back; Naruto's cock was balls deep inside the tight ass. Silver's wet spot was slightly dripping pre-juices, thanks to Naruto's cock. Naruto leaned close to the busty hyena, kissing her cheek.

"Ooh, Naruto~..." Silver moaned.

"I thought you needed a few kisses to make you feel good, Silver-san..." Naruto stated, kissing her again.

"Mmm~... Keep those kiss coming, darling..." Silver moaned.

"Yes, ma'am..." Naruto replied, kissing Silver more.

Naruto did just that, kissing his boss. Silver smiled, feeling Naruto's kisses. The blonde teen place his hands on top of Silver's. She blushed, seeing how Naruto was taking charge, and how he was amazing her comfortable. Some time had pass, and Naruto continued to please his boss from kisses to feeling her body. Silver was ready for more loving from the blonde teen.

"Naruto-darling..." Silver said.

"Yes, Silver-san?" Naruto asked, still kissing her.

"I'm ready..." Silver said.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, dear. But of course, don't be rough, okay? Like I said, this is my first time taking someone as big as you inside my ass~..." Silver moaned with a smile.

"Right." Naruto said.

The blonde teen picked himself up. He then grabbed the busty hyena's hips; she was place into the doggy style position. Naruto then move slowly moved his hips.

"Ah..." Silver moaned.

"Ugh, so tight..." Naruto moaned.

"R-Remember, darling, nice and slow..." Silver replied, still moaning.

"Yes, Silver-san..." Naruto moaned, still moving slowly.

"So, big~..." Silver moaned.

Both of them moaned, softly. Naruto looked down, seeing the massive ass all up against him. He knew that Silver had a big ass, and he's happy to have this big rump all to himself. Silver looked back, seeing a dreamy look on Naruto's face. She knew he was enjoying her big ass, and her tight rectum.

"Do you like my ass, Naruto?" Silver asked.

"Y-Yes, I love it, its feels amazing~..." Naruto moaned, hypnotized by the big ass.

"That's a good answer, my love..." Silver moaned, slightly moving her ass against Naruto.

"Ooh!" Naruto moaned.

Silver still had her smile.

"_He's so cute~..." _Silver thought, moaning.

Naruto continued his slow movements, enjoying the big ass. Silver moaned, feeling more pleasure from Naruto's cock. Yes, it was not her first time when it came to anal but it was her first time she had something big as her new lover. Naruto played with the massive cheeks.

"Oh, Naruto~..." Silver moaned.

"Sorry, this big ass of yours is the best... I can't help myself, Silver-san..." Naruto moaned.

"Heheh, that's what it's made for, my darling~..." Silver replied, pressing her ass more against Naruto.

"Ah! So big, and soft~!" Naruto moaned.

Some time had passed; Naruto and Silver enjoyed their slow movements. Naruto also enjoyed the feeling of anal, feeling the tight hole, squeezing him. As for the busty hyena, she was getting adjusted to her lover's cock. She crawl her bed, feeling more pleasure from anal. Silver body became hot, while her tits and ass jiggle freely. It also turned her on more, and was ready for a hard pounding from the blonde. She turned to Naruto.

"Naruto..." Silver said.

"Yeah?" Naruto moaned.

"Go a little faster~..." Silver moaned.

"Huh?" Naruto moaned.

"Fuck me, harder~..." Silver moaned, smiling.

Naruto blushed, hearing his boss wanted him to go harder. He soon smiled back at his lover. He then pulled out a few inches, and then he slams his cock back inside the tight anus. Silver's eyes widen, howling in pleasure. She felt her young lover, thrusting her ass hard. The busty hyena felt Naruto's balls slap her pussy lips.

"Oh, Naruto!" Silver moaned.

"Ahh! I love this fat ass!" Naruto moaned, thrusting hard.

"Ahh, your cock is thrusting so deep! My ass is squeezing around it!" Silver moaned.

"Oh, yes, I feel it, Silver-san! This big ass is truly is the best! I'm glad you suggested anal!" Naruto moaned, thrusting hard.

"Ah, yes! Fuck me like an animal, Naruto!" Silver moaned.

Naruto rode on Silver, slamming his large cock deep inside the hyena's anus. Silver let out pats of pleasure, having the massive cock slamming in and out of her asshole. While this happened, Naruto watched the massive rump jiggling against his pelvis. The blonde teen loved this big amazing ass, against him. Silver smiled, loving his new lover's cock.

"Oh, Naruto! Your cock! Your cock is so deep inside my ass!" Silver moaned.

"Y-Yes! If feels so good! I'll be sure to fuck your big ass even more!" Naruto moaned.

"Yes! I need your big cock! I've been so lonely in my bedroom, and I need a young stud like you to make love to me, everyday!" Silver moaned.

"I-I'll do that, Silver-san! I'll fuck you everyday if you want to!" Naruto moaned, grabbing a tighter grip on Silver's hips.

Silver howled more, then the blonde teen slapped her big ass. Silver howled even more, loving her ass being fucked and being slapped.

"Ah, Naruto, you're so rough! I love it!" Silver howled.

"Y-Yes, this big ass is belongs to me!" Naruto moaned, continuing his actions.

"Oh, God!" Silver moaned.

The blonde slapped Silver's ass a few more times, then Naruto leaned close, pinning Silver, down. Silver moaned, having her asshole being drilled in and out by Naruto's cock. Naruto pounded the big rump, with his balls still slapping her pussy lips. Silver's eyes rolled back with pure pleasure. She felt how much an animal her young lover is. Naruto felt his cock and balls swelling up. Silver felt her ass and legs going numb, while her pussy was dripping juices. Naruto and Silver were going to climax, once again.

"Ahh, N-Naruto! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum from you fucking my ass!" Silver moaned.

"Yeah! This big ass is going to make me cum!" Naruto moaned.

"Grraahh! My ass is feels so good!" Silver howled.

"F-Fuck, your ass is the best! I don't know how long I can hold it~!" Naruto growled, thrusting wildly.

"D-Don't hold it, darling~! I want! I want all of your thick seed inside my ass!" Silver moaned.

With that said, Naruto continued to pound the busty hyena without stopping. Silver held on to her bed sheets, feeling her womanhood about to explode with her juices from the hard anal. Naruto bit his lower lip, feeling Silver's anal walls tightening around him, making him want to climax. His cock twitched and swelled up. Both the blonde teen and CEO were going to climax.

"I'm cumming!" Naruto and Silver moaned, having their orgasms.

Naruto let out a roar of pleasure, feeling his cock shooting its thick warm seed. Silver's eye rolled back, as her pussy ran like a waterfall, and having her ass filled up with her young lover's semen. Naruto moved his around, loving Silver's big ass.

"Oh, Naruto~..." Silver moaned with a smile.

"Oh, yeah... This fat ass is still making me cum~..." Naruto moaned.

"Heheh, that's what it's made for, my love." Silver said, moving her ass against Naruto.

"Ahh~...!" Naruto moaned.

Naruto leaned close, kissing Silver and still climaxing deep inside her big ass. A long minute later, Naruto's orgasm ended. The blonde teen pulled out his cock out the tight little asshole. Naruto fell down on his back, breathing heavily. Silver crawled on top of Naruto. Soon, Naruto and Silver cuddled in her bed. Silver smiled, feeling like a woman.

"That was amazing, my darling." Silver said.

"Yeah, it sure was." Naruto said, feeling Silver's body all over his.

"Naruto-dear..." Silver said.

"Yes?" Naruto asked.

"What do you think if we had more girls in bed with us?" Silver asked.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"You know, more girls. I've had a few girls in bed with me, but you're the first man I've had. Moreover, I have to say, you were truly amazing and I would want to be with you. Of course, there are times when we can't have our time, since I'm a CEO and all, so I think it's only fair for my lover to have other girls to please him. Moreover, we can have fun with them. I always wanted to have a big family and beautiful children." Silver said with a smile.

"..."

Naruto thought about it, and it was always him and his mother, Kurama. Now, he has Silver as his boss and his lover. The blonde teen smiled, kissing Silver.

"I would love that, Silver-san. I have a few girls in mind." Naruto said.

"I see... Well, I'm happy to hear it." Silver replied, kissing Naruto back.

Naruto and Silver kissed again, and again. The blonde teen felt his cock getting hard, again. The busty hyena noticed this, and she smiled, once again as did Naruto.

"Want to do it again, darling?" Silver asked.

"Of course... We still have plenty of time." Naruto said.

Silver got on top of Naruto.

"Naruto~..." Silver moaned.

"Silver-san~..." Naruto said.

Naruto and Silver had a few more hours of fun. After their wonderful time doing their _special project_, Silver dropped Naruto off home.

"Well, Naruto, I had a wonderful time." Silver said with a smile.

"Same here. You were really amazing." Naruto said, looking at the hickeys on his neck and chest.

"Heheh, yeah, and I have to say, you're quite the animal in bed." Silver stated.

Naruto and Silver smiled at each other. Then they both kissed.

"I'll see you Monday, my darling. I'll be sure to text you if I have some time." Silver said.

"Yeah." Naruto blushed.

Silver blow a kiss to Naruto. Naruto watch his boss and lover drove off. Naruto went back inside his apartments. It was 7:30 o'clock, and Naruto was opening his door. The blonde teen saw Kurama, finished, cooking dinner.

"Oh, hello, Naru-chan. How was your day?" Kurama asked.

"It was good." Naruto replied.

"Dinner is about finished." Kurama said.

"Okay, Kaa-chan." Naruto replied.

Naruto and Kurama had their dinner. The busty vixen noticed Naruto had what look like a burse.

"Naru-chan, are you okay?" Kurama said.

"Hmm?" Naruto asked.

"You have a burse on your chest." Kurama stated, taking a closer look.

"Ugh, it's nothing, Kaa-chan..." Naruto replied.

"Are you sure?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, really..." Naruto said with a blush.

"Okay, Naru-chan." Kurama said.

After dinner, Naruto went to take a bath. Naruto let out a sigh of relief, relaxing in the warm water. As Naruto washed his body, he remembered the wonderful time he had with Silver. The blonde teen blushed, feeling how good sex felt. Naruto remembered that Silver promised him more sex and she even told him to have more girls that can join them in bed. 30 minutes later of washing his body, Naruto got dressed and went to bed.

"Man, what a day." Naruto said, crawling into bed.

Naruto got into bed. He pulled out his phone, watching YouTube videos, till he fell asleep. As he watched the videos, Naruto wondered what he would do on his day off.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Well that's the end of the of the first chapter of "Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Furry Doujin edition." I hope you guys enjoyed it. Like Doujin edition, this story is for random stories/chapters. Now, here is a list for the sequel chapters for the main story, The Interview:**

**A Mother's Love: Naruto x Kurama "First part will be solo, then it will be a three-way with Silver" **

**Saturday Night: Naruto x Dulce **

**Helping Neighbors part 1: Naruto x Mabel, Malt, Lesdi, Buxbi, Vivienne, Margaret, Gina "I'll let you guys pick which M.I.L.F and after that, Naruto can have fun with their daughters and three ways and private orgies." **

**Paying Rent: Naruto x Laverne "First part solo, then a three-way with Kurama" **

**Snakes Need Love Too: Naruto x Gretchen and Maggie, then threesome action**

**Unlike Other Men: Naruto x Zhali "Chapter contends Futa" **

**Assisting the Assistants: Naruto x Rachel or Kitty, a two solos then four-way action later with Silver later**

**You Want Some Honey With That?: Naruto x Maple "First solo lemon, then three-way with Silver" **

**I will be introducing new characters too with each chapter, so we make thing more interesting. Now here are some random stories. **

**Isle of Sharks: Naruto x Sasha Sweets & Shark Furries**

**Welcome to the Jungle: Naruto x Nadine (Gazelle Furry)**

**Furry Fantasy: Naruto x Ell the Aldgoat (Final Fantasy 14) by DizKnight **

**My Step-Mom: Naruto x Mabel "Yeah, I had Mabel added in the 'Helping Neighbors' but I wanted to write a special story about these two, you will see when I write it ;)" **

**My Obsessed Mom: Naruto x Lesdi (Miss L) Dragon Furry by VicousDisco, biological mother, incest, and yes it's like the same thing like 'My Step-Mom', but slightly different. **

**My Girlfriend Busty Bird (Beatrice): Naruto x Beatrice **

**Detention with Ms. Zard: Naruto x Carla Zard (Charizard Furry) **

**An Unlikely Pair: Naruto x Ponka (Pink Pony, hardcore anal) **

**I also have 3 other Furry stories that I'm working on, along with some of my requests. Note: Both of these new Make-Out Heroes stories will have Naruto as a Red Fox Furry. **

**Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Furry X edition (This story involves Naruto dating other girls, and impregnating them. You guys will see when the story is complete." **

**Naruto Make-Out Heroes: True Furry edition (Naruto living with his vixen family members, Raven Hunt is Naruto's first, and will have multiple lemons.)**

**The Ranch: Naruto (Human) x Cowgirl Furries and other Barnyard Furries**

**Well, that's the ideas I have for now. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this story, and I'll be sure to update my other stories. ****Let me know what you guys want to see next. Vote as many times as you like. And I'll be introducing more Furries in the chapters and story. ****So that's it for now. Thanks again for reading "Naruto ****Make-Out Heroes: Furry Doujin edition." ****Please tell me what you think, review, sorry for any errors, send me a message on Fanfic or for the ps4. Like I always say, I will update as soon as possible. Until next time, see ya. **


End file.
